Life's Too Short
by ultimate-phangirl
Summary: What would you do if you knew that time was running out? Eventual Phan. Fluff, no smut.
1. News

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction so please review! I will take prompts for following chapters or new stories. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't hate.

**Dan's POV**

"Hello Internet! Today-" Dan was cut off by his phone ringing. "Seriously?" He turned off his camera and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Stevens. We've gotten the results back from your test. Can I make an appointment with you?"

"Uh, sure. When is your next open slot?" Dan replied, slightly confused as to why the doctor didn't just tell him over the phone.

"Alright, it seems our next opening is actually tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." _Although slightly early, _Dan thought with a laugh.

"Great! I will see you then!"

"Alright, bye."

"Goodbye." The line clicked dead.

"What was that?" Dan jumped but then realized that Phil had walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing. Just my doctor making an appointment with me."

"A doctor? Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing," Dan said, although he wasn't quite sure himself. Sometimes Phil worried too much about him, but this time he might actually be right.

"Ok," Phil said, leaving the room.

_Right. Back to filming._

The next morning, Dan woke up to Phil's face above him. _What? _he thought. Phil was saying something- "Wake up! Wake up, Dan!" Dan groaned and glanced over at his alarm clock. 9:30 said the red glaring letters.

"Christ!" yelled Dan, shooting up from his bed, his face inches from Phil's. Even though he was rushed and his mind was preoccupied, he couldn't help but notice Phil's deep blue eyes. As usual, he used sarcasm to avoid the awkward situation, saying, "Get out of here! I need some privacy!"

Soon he was changed and (almost) ready. _ Oh well, I'll just have to go out with hobbit hair. _

"See ya later," Dan said as he headed out the door.

"Oh, what time will you be back?" Phil asked, his usual overprotective self.

"I dunno, can't be more than an hour." Dan said, grabbing his keys and hoping he wouldn't be late. He was always late for this sort of things.

When he finally arrived, the receptionist told him that Dr. Stevens would be out in a minute. Dan sat down on the waiting room couch and wondered what Dr. Stevens could possibly have to tell him.

Once he was in Dr. Stevens' office, the doctor gestured to the chair in front of him, and Dan sat. "So, as I said, we've gotten your results back from the test. I felt it was necessary to tell you this in person."

"Ok…"

"And, Dan… you have cancer."

_Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening, wake up, please, please wake up! _"What?" Dan asked calmly despite the way his mind was spinning out of control.

"I'm sorry. You'll need to begin treatment…" Dan barely heard him. "Do you need a minute?" asked the doctor.

"No, I'm… I-I'll just go…" Dan rushed out of the room, out of the building, and into the car.

"I'm not- I can't- Oh, so now I'm talking to myself?" he muttered as he drove home. "Oh, God, how am I gonna tell Phil? Phil…" he trailed off, blinking tears out of his eyes. "I can't- and my viewers, God, what'll I say to them? I'll have to… make a video, I guess. And should I call my family? I can't really tell them in person…" he stopped, realizing he was home. Dan took a moment to compose himself. Phil shouldn't have to see him like this. Although, come to think of it, Phil had already seen him at his best and his worst, so it didn't really matter. He wiped the tears from his face, dried his eyes, and headed straight for his room. He needed some time to deal.


	2. Always

**Phil's POV**

"Hey Phil!" Dan yelled from his room. "Can we eat dinner… together? I have some news."

"Yeah, sure. I'll order chinese." Phil said calmly, but his heart leaped. Maybe, just maybe…

**Dan's POV**

The chinese got there around 7:00, which was a bit late, but it gave him extra time to prepare. _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be._

They sat down together on the couch, and Phil dug in immediately. Dan looked over at Phil. Phil was being adorable, as always… _Wait, what? _Dan was staring. He coughed and looked away.

**Phil's POV**

"So, Phil." Dan sighed. "You know how I said I had some news?" Phil looked over at Dan, and his heart did the flippy over thing. "Well, I… there's no easy way to say this. The doctor, he- he said I have cancer."

Nothing Dan could have said would have prepared Phil for this. The shock hit him like a wave, and without thinking, he pulled Dan into a hug. Tears slipped out of Dan's eyes. He pulled away, saying "Phil, how am I gonna- I don't know what to do and-" His voice broke, and so did he. He sobbed into Phil's arms.

"Ssh, it's gonna be okay," Phil comforted Dan. "I'm here for you."

"Really?" whispered Dan.

"Always," said Phil.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

**A/N: **I'm so bad at chapter titles! Just to clear things up, this is still the same night. Enjoy!

**Phil's POV**

After a while, Phil had an idea. "Dan," he said. "I know how to make you feel better."

"What?" Dan groaned.

"A movie marathon."

"What's the point?" Phil frowned. Dan wasn't usually like this.

"We could always watch Buffy instead." Phil replied. Dan sat up with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ok."

Time flew by, and before they knew it, it was past midnight. Dan started to say something, but he fell asleep with his head on Phil's shoulder. _Well, this is awkward, _thought Phil, but he enjoyed the contact. He finally decided to carry Dan back to his bed. He tucked Dan in and made him as comfortable as possible.

Phil sighed. He wished he could tell Dan how much he cared, but an already had so much to deal with without adding a best friend who felt things that he didn't. Phil took one last look at Dan, perfect, beautiful Dan, and headed to bed.

**Dan's POV**

Dan awoke the next morning without a single memory of going to bed. He sat up, confused. All he remembered was the endless marathon of Buffy and then… falling asleep with his head on Phil's shoulder. _Oh, great. What if he thinks I meant something by it? Did I? And why do I care so much anyways? _This inner monologue only confused him more.

Dan's nose alerted him of something cooking in the kitchen, and he dragged himself out of bed to go check. He almost ran into Phil in the hallway, who was carrying a plate of what looked like…

"Delia Smith pancakes!" yelled Dan. "I freaking love you!" Phil looked a bit disconcerted at the statement, and Dan hurriedly added, "as a friend." He hoped Phil didn't take it the wrong way, but their relationship had always been strictly platonic.

"You were supposed to stay in bed," Phil whined. "It was going to be breakfast in bed."

"It still can be," Dan answered, walking back towards his bedroom and opening the door for Phil. Dan flopped back onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. Phil handed him the plate and made as if to leave, but Dan grabbed his hand.

"Stay."

"Well, for a little while," Phil said as he sat back down. Dan finished the pancakes fairly quickly and set the plate down on his floor. He inhaled sharply as a realization hit him.

"Phil, I-I have to tell my family- and, and the rest of my friends, and the subscribers, and-"

"Hey." Phil took Dan's hand in his, and the touch comforted Dan. "It's going to be fine. We just have to take it one step at a time."

Dan sighed. "Phil, thank you for being here for me. I'm such a mess, and you're the one that's holding me together. I- I couldn't do this without you."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Phil smiled. "Let's go to Starbucks."

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"You. Me. Starbucks. Let's go!"

"But… I can't go out like this."

"Well, get dressed then!" And Phil walked out of the room, leaving Dan to himself.

**A/N: **Sorry for the horrible ending, but I wanted Starbucks to have its own chapter. Please review!


End file.
